EVO or Robot?
by inkdragon13
Summary: "I will not be killed by a fool like you." Aku raised his hand and I tensed up, ready for anything. He brought his hand back down, tearing a hole into the air! This portal was like the last one he pushed me into but it was slightly different... Plz review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I hope I did as well on this one as I did for my first one. This idea was stuck in my head for a week and it would not go away! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

EVO or Robot?

Chapter 1

I raised my blade for the final blow. At long last I have finally reached Aku's lair after traveling back in time. At last I can end this evil!

"So, here we are in the same positions. I am weak and you have that wretched sword at my heart." Aku said.

"You cannot escape this time, Aku." I said raising my blade higher to strike the final blow. Aku glared at me and my divine forged blade.

"You are right on that one. But I will not be killed by a fool like you." He raised his hand and I tensed up, ready for anything. He brought his hand back down, tearing a hole into the air! This portal was like the last one he pushed me into but it was slightly different...I can't put was it was that made it different...

Taking advantage of that momentary distraction, Aku shoved me towards the portal. NO! I will not go through all of that again! I stabbed my blade into the ground, hoping it would prevent me from being sucked in.

Aku stood and laughed. he swiped at my sword, forcing it to release its firm hold in the ground. I yelled as I was whirled away into the portal. Aku disappeared. All I could hear was his laughter...

I woke up falling. At first I didn't realize that I even was falling. To me up was down and down was up. My senses were completely off. I opened my eyes. Some thing was directly below me. It didn't look like any of the many creatures I have encountered on my journey. It was huge with a green scaly back and looked wrinkly like an elephant. Hm...I wonder what it is...

Before I knew it, my body slammed onto the back of the strange creature. I fell off, the slightest bit dazed. I saw some white vehicles (I have have gathered some knowledge in my quest to defeat Aku) in front of the creature and people (that looked human) appeared to be shooting at it.

I jumped up and drew my blade. Regardless of what it may be, this monstrosity will not hurt these people! I leaped high into the air over the monster. A tentacle shot out from its frog-like face and wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my side. That caught me by surprise. No creature has ever been fast enough to capture me that easily!

There was a flash of orange and I found myself falling again. This time I landed on my feet. The tentacle the held me was severed! But by what? I looked around. A teen with unnatural orange wings that didn't flap flew up towards the monster.

"No! Get out of the way!" I yelled as I saw a limb sprout from the creature and began coming down on the child. I leaped forward, ramming the child out of the way and taking to blow myself. Blood flew from my mouth as I was slammed into the ground. I heard the teen say something.

"Six! The guy I told you about earlier got hurt pretty bad. No, take him to Holiday. He won't last that long. Hurry!"

Soon, a man in green came up to me on some kind of floating board. He had a stoic expression and wore shades.

Then blackness.

**So how did I do? Any ideas? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to edit it and post it again. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, my mind fuzzy. I saw the silhoutte of a woman by me. The world was a blinding white and never-ending black. For a moment I couldn't move. Color engulfed the black and white, bringing life to the world around me. I sat up quicky, gasping for air.

"Good. you're awake." came an unfamiliar female voice. Not that I have known many women in my life.

"Where am I?" I put my hand over my eyes and brought them back down. The woman walked over and shined a very bright light into my eyes.

"Eyes functioning properly. In the Providence Main Headquarters."

"Providence?" I have never heard of such a thing. But most likely because I'm in a strange new world.

She looked at me strangely. "What?"

"It's actually kind of surprising that you haven't heard anything of Providence. This is an international program. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

The woman turned to something that looked very advanced, pressed something down on it and spoke into it."Six, the civilian is awake."

A male voice responded. "I'm on my way."

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"They call me Jack. Samurai Jack. And yours?"

"Just call me Holiday."

The I noticed something different. My hand instantly went to my side. Gone.

"Where is my sword?" I asked with an urgent tone.

"Right over here." Holiday handed me my sword and I quickly put in where it belonged.

"What about the boy?"

"Boy?" Holiday asked, sounding a little confused.

"The one I saved from earlier. Is he alright?"

"_Oh. _He's-" Then the door suddenly slid open, startling me. I jumped up off the table and drew my sword, a habit I had developed when I was first thrown into the future by Aku. A man in green walked in and glared at me. For what reason, I will never know.

"_Stand down_." His voice was emotionless and hard. Assuming he wasn't a threat to me or Holiday, I sheathed my blade.

"What's his status?" The man asked Holiday.

She responded a little coldly. "Pretty serious and he has a concussion." At that moment, The ground seemed to move underneath me and I couldn't keep my balance. I fell to my knees and my vision started to blur. I felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and bring me back to a stand.

"I was afraid of that. That impact is causing some major migraines. Looks like you'll be here a while, Jack." Holiday sighed.

The man in green arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, my name in Jack. What is yours?"

"Six." I did not know what to expect but not that.

I bowed the traditional Japanese way. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The door slid open again to reveal the teenage boy from earlier and a chimpanzee. Maybe it is friendly.

The teen took one look at me and said, "A little old school, don't you think? So, you work for White?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I put my hand on my sword, another habit.

"Alright! You don't need to pull the blade on me! What's your name?"

"They call me Samurai Jack. And yours?"

"Cool, a samurai. Name's Rex."

I bowed to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Rex looked at Six. Six responded. "Traditional Japanese way of showing respect."

"Ooookaaay... Thanks for helping me with that EVO. I woulda got hurt pretty bad if you hadn't come outta nowhere."

"EVO?" I have never heard of such a thing.

"You don't kow what an EVO is?" The chimpanzee said to me. I jumped back a little. I do not think that chimps talk!

"Uh, should I?"

"Geez, what rock have you been livin' under?" The chimp spoke again. This is a very strange world.

"You see, I am not form here." I told all of them. The teen responded.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I mean, I am not from this time period, either. Aku thew me into this world the moment before I could end his reign at last. Now I must find a way back home."

Silence. They all just stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"Hate to break it to you, but this Aku person doesn't exist." The chimp said. Then I realized it. Aku may have me into a world that he had no control over to keep me from ever getting back!

"This is going to be much harder than I thought." I muttered to myself. Holiday clapped her hands together.

"Rex, take Jack to the spare room. The one you saw a few people working on."

"Alright, follow me." the teen and the chimpanzee left the room leaving Six and Holiday. I followed behind.

The walls were a blinding white and every door looked identical except for their numbers. The lights didn't make it any better. While I was walking behind Rex and the chimp I recollected today's events. Falling through the night sky, landing in the middle of a battle, and waking up in a strange white room. Alot has happened today. Hopefully I can get some rest.

We stopped in front of a door. Number 5-16. I should remember this.

"And here is your room." Rex said.

"At least for now." The chimp cut in. The teenager glared at him.

"Bobo, be nice will you? I mean, he's gonna be here awhile."

I looked into the room. It was small with a bed at the back of it and a...television, yes, that is what they are called, on the right wall. I walked in.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"See ya later. Hopefully White won't kick you out." I still cannot quite understand how Bobo is able to speak in human tongue. The door slid closed, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat cross-legged on the bed at first meditating but sleep was what I really wanted. the attempts to clear my mind were futile, and I soon found myself lying down on my side. I faded out of reality and into my dreams.

_I was a young boy again and I was with my parents. Father was looking out a window and Mother was watching me play with my favorite ball. It bounced over to Mother and she caught it. I ran over to Mother and hugged her. She knelt down and looked me in the eye._

_'No matter what happens, live well, darling, live well."_

_Then, Aku's hand reached through the window and grabbed my father. I screamed his name and tried to run after him but Mother held me back. _

_Father yelled towards my mother, "Do as we had planned! Our future depends on it!" Mother grabbed Father's sword and took me onto a small boat. I turned and looked at my once beautiful home. At Father in Aku's clutches...at my burning home..._

_I will destroy you, Aku._

**Hey. You there. You got any ideas for me? Put it in a review! I could use some inspiration. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I'm going to get any taller. I'm a fraction of an inch taller than my mom and she's really short! But enough about me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I awoke to a small sound outside of the door. I sat up and waited for it to open. I put my sword at my side as the door opened.

"Mornin'. C'mon. White has something to say." Rex said. I followed him out into the white hallway and into a large white room.

Six, Holiday and Bobo were already there. I looked around. There was literally nothing in there besides the large black television screen. After a moment or two, it turned on to reveal a man in white. That icy look could even break one with a weak soul.

"Good. Our newest recruit is here." His hard tone matches his cold aura.

"Newest recruit? More like newest victim." I heard Rex mutter so low I doubt anyone else heard it.

"I have heard of your great fighting skills." How does he know how well I fight?

"You have conquered almost every opponent you come across. We could use you on the field." I narrowed my eyes. There is more going on than I am allowed to see.

"What? How can you do this? He's still healing the injury from yesterday!" Holiday exclaimed.

"He'll be fine. He has suffered worse. Your first mission will be today, samurai." The screen turned back off. I do not like this person. Not at all.

"Well, that's that. We gotta get on with this mission." Rex said from behind me. Six Bobo and Rex turned to leave and I was about to follow them when the doctor stopped me. I looked down at her.

"Here. This bracelet will allow me to moniter your status so nothing goes wrong." She grabbed my wrist and put a piece of technology around it.

"Thank you." I bowed to her and headed towards the others.

...

In the jet, I seated myself in the back and put my hands in my sleeves. I breathed deeply and tried to calm down. The jet started up adn a calm state became more difficult to manage.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?" I looked up to see Rex looking back at me. I blinked.

"I speak when I must."

"You sound like Six. Oh and stay away from my woman."

"Hm?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Aren't you a bit...young for Holiday?"

"That's not the point here."

"...Besides, I am not interested in her."

"Oh really?"

"The last time I laid my head in a woman's lap she tried to confine me to her realm." That was not a very pleasant experience, either. **Remember episode 49? It was funny how he looked when he saw that lady for the first time! Jack: 0.0 Me: XD**

"Ooh, what did she look like?"

"Rex." Six said from up front.

"Alright, alright...you have any family?"

"Used to. My blood family was just my mother and father whom I loved very much."

"Wow. You're lucky to even know your parents."

I tinted my head slightly to the side. "You don't know your parents?"

He looked down sadly. "Nope. I'm amnesiac."

"You know, I was once amnesiac myself."

He looked back up. "Really?"

"I had forgotten all of my training, my purpose and even my own name."

"And what knocked it back into you?"

"A friend of mine." **Scotman! :)**

"We're here," I heard Six say.

"Alright, time to kick some EVO butt!" He hopped up and walked over to the hatch that was still opening. I stood and walked outof the hatch behind Six, Rex, and Bobo.

It was a urban neighborhood, aplenty with homes and trees. I looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A sound met my ear. I quickly unsheathed my sword and in a still but ready position. Six already had a pair a twin swords in his hands. Bobo readied a pair and Rex generated a pair of giant mechanical fists. I shifted my position so if anything came towards me, i would be able to jump out of the way properly.

Silence.

Then out of nowhere a creature about the size of a horse leaped in front of us. Only it looked nothing like a horse. It had the head of a dog but with no mouth. It had no paws. Just claws. Five long black claws on each limb. The back legs bent the opposite direction than it should be. The creature had yellow fur with blue spikes all over its body. It had solid black eyes.

I take it that this is an EVO.

I leaped forward, just to see what it could do. the spikes shot out of its back and at me. I dodged it only to get hit by the dull side of the creatures claws. I felt my hair come loose. I will worry about that later. It seem easy enough.

The creature was knocked back by a large stone. I looked to the source of the rock. Rex had generated some sort of cannon. I will have to ask him how he did that later.

I jumped, say, 20 or so feet in the air with my sword raised. The sword connected but had no effect. the EVO turned around and clawed me on the tears appeared and my own blood started to soak my white kimono. I will have to clean it. Again.

I landed on my feet next to Rex.

"You alright? And how the heck can you jump that high?" Rex asked.

"Now is not the time for talking." I panted. I saw Bobo firing at the EVO.

"Rex, cure it!" I heard Six yell from behind it. I heard his twin sword slashing at it.

"Right!" He ran up to the beast and I tagged along. I watched intently as he pressed his hands on the creature's neck. Glowing blue circuit lines appeared around that area. it began to shrink and become more and more human.

It turned out to be nothing but a three year old girl. She sat up and tears began to stream down her face. I walked over to her.

"There, there. Do not cry, dear." I crouched in front of the child and took her hand. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back**. This is similar to a scene in my first story.**

"Where is your mother?" I asked the girl, doubting she'd even respond.

The smile got even wider. She pointed to a nearby weather-beaten house. "Mommy and me live there!"

"Come." I stood, holding her hand. I walked her over there and I knocked on the door. the curtain moved aside in the window. I temperarily saw a female tear-stained face. Her eyes widened. She moved the curtain back into place and I saw the door creak open.

"Mommy! He saved me! He saved me from da nightmare!" The child ran over to her mother and hugged her legs. Her mother returned the hug. The stressed woman looked up at me.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl! How can I ever repay you?" She began to cry again. I smiled and held up a hand.

"No need to. I help people because it is the right thing to do." I turned and headed back for the jet. Rex looked at me.

"You have kids?"

"My long journey drove me to keep from settling down."

"Then how come you are so good with them?"

I fixed my hair. "You will find the answer in time."

"Aw, c'mon! That's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair, chief." I heard Bobo say from in front of us.

"Who ask you?"

"Did anybody need to?" Bobo retorted. I watched them get into a pointless argument and smiled.

Perhaps my stay at Providence will not be so bad after all.


End file.
